Love & Hate
by wwechick24
Summary: As DX is reformed,Vince wants to add a diva to the faction.Triple h gets a unhappy surprise that its his ex girlfriend Lita.Will these two remember the love they once shared or will hatred take over them both?Triple H,Lita,Shawn,Cena,and others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I revised the story due to some grammar mistakes

Thanks adamamy425

Hope u enjoy the story

Much luv to everyone

-Jackie

Amy Dumas walked shamefully through the halls of the arena as she felt people staring at her

She knew what they were saying behind her back.

How she was a slut and what she did to matt hardy was wrong. But they didn't know the truth.

That Matt Hardy set her up. Matt Hardy dumped Lita and she went to edge after they broke up and matt said she cheated

But that was the past. And now she's miserable with edge and she felt like she was falling apart

.Lita was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't happen to notice a superstar in her way as she collided with him and almost fell

He looked at her angrily and said "damnit don't you ever watch were your going you no good slut"

She looks up and glares at him "excuse me"

he said "you heard me what got you so caught up in thinking were thinking about who else your gonna fuck tonight"

she stared at him angrily and spit out "fuck you Paul are you still upset that Stephanie cheated on you and got pregnant by my cousin what happen Paul couldn't keep her satisfied in the bedroom"

he just glared at her and said "now I know your were nothing more than a piece of ass it's a damn! Now I see that I made the right choice by leaving you"

she just stared shocked. She couldn't believe he said that

was she nothing more than a slut to him did he really take a laugh outta dumping her for

Stephanie

Paul could tell he really hurt her. he didn't mean to it just happen and now he instantly felt like a jackass

she finally regained her thought and said" whatever" Paul I have to be somewhere" she just walked off hurriedly and tears were falling from her eyes

he was about to open he mouth to stop her but it was too late. he didn't mean to be an ass to Lita he just didn't know how to react with her and why was that. because he still in love with her .They dated a few years back Lita thought everything was going good. Until he dumped her for her best friend Stephanie.At the time he was power hungry and he thought he was protecting her when he left her

.But karma caught back up with Paul as Steph left him 4 her ex who happens to be Amy's cousin. He new he deserved it. Just then Paul started thinking about when he first met Amy Dumas.

_FLASH BACK_

_Amy Dumas couldn't believe it she was actually in wwf.they told her she would be know as lita,and well she actually loved it. She was also excited because he best friend since she was 8 was in wwf she was known as Stephanie McMahon._

_She couldn't wait to see her_

_As she headed into the cafeteria she seen Stephanie sitting at a table on the phone_

_Stephanie conversation on the phone "yes daddy everything will be taken care of on raw yea uh huh"as Stephanie looked up as someone entered the cafeteria she was frozen "step Stephanie "her dad yelled from the phone_

_"daddy ill call you back" step said as she clicked her phone shut she jumped rite up and ran to Amy and as they embraced a hug_

_"O my goodness girl I can't believe your here it's been so long"steph says_

_"I know I can't believe it either im so happy to see you" Amy says_

_they both take a seat reminiscing on old times as 2 guys walk in the cafeteria_

_formally known as wrestler Triple H and Shawn Michaels_

_as they sit down Triple h says "so hey did yaw hear bout that new diva coming I wonder when she's gonna be hear"_

_Shawn says "whoa now calm down there now she's Stephanie best friend and you and Stephanie aren't together anymore"_

_triple h says "yea but whoever said I wanted to get with the new diva I don't even know what she looks like"_

_Shawn just shrugs and stares at another table with Stephanie and Amy_

_"looks like that's the new diva over there" Shawn says_

_triple h then turns his head in amazement"damn she's hot" he thought_

_calm down now Paul you're talking to step but damn she's gotta a cute smile_

_as Stephanie was talking to Amy she felt someone watching her as she catches Paul staring at her_

_"oh my gosh triple h is staring at me so I have something on my face o god I hope not" she thinks_

_she then smiles at him as he smiles back making her blush at which he laughed_

_triple h then says "see she's not all that"_

_Shawn just chuckles and say "right uh huh ok"_

_Triple H just laughs_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Stupid stupid stupid me" triple h yells as he hits his head against the wall

"Why did I leave her for Steph? We really had something good then I threw it all away" Paul yells to himself

just then Shawn comes up and says "hey buddy what's up"

"uh nothing just thinking so going on" Paul replies

"well I just came back from Vince's office and he gave me the scripts" Shawn says as he continues" turns out were also recruiting a girl to dx"Shawn finishes

"are you serious damn I bet you its Stephanie damn I've had enough of her" Paul says

"you never know it could be Melina, Trish or even Amy" Shawn replies

just the sound of Amy's name brought a smile to his face

Shawn notices this "well I bet Amy in dx wouldn't bother you of course I know you wouldn't mind telling her suck it "Shawn says as he laughs

"why would you say that "Paul responds

"oh come on every it the locker room knows you still feeling for her why wont you just admit it"

"look there's nothing to admit so just drop it!" Paul yells and storms off

Shawn just chuckles at him

Paul can be so stubborn he says out loud

IN AMYS LOCKER ROOM

"uh Paul is such an ass I hate him so much "she yells to herself she was so frustrated pacing around in the room when she didn't notice a backstage crew come in

"uh miss Dumas Vince wanted me to give this to you" the guy says

"thank you and goodbye she yells"

she looks into the script and notices something that really catches her attention

it say she's gonna be in the ring talking about Stephanie and about her baby and they Triple H comes out saying that since his partner Shawn is in a match later tonight he thought he would have fun as Lita reads more into it she reads were triple tries to convince her to flash her and Lita refuse and as Paul shrugs he turns around like he's pretending to leave the ring

as she continues reading the script something catches her eye" what Pails gonna kiss me!?"

no this cant be happening

"O god why now I mean I've already had a relationship with him and he broke my heart why must he put me through more pain" she said aloud as more tears were falling from her eyes

IN DX LOCKER ROOM

Triple h was sitting on the couch and was also looking about the run in with Lita in the ring. He was frustrated that lita was gonna be in dx. But he wondered how felt about this.

He knows he broke her heart. He didn't wanna leave her but he wanted the power at the time

Karma caught up with him as Stephanie left him for Amy's cousin who barely got out of the service. but Paul couldn't help but smile and think "wow Lita in dx that means more time on the road with her maybe me and her can be friends again" as Paul thought as he was just about to get ready he said aloud "or maybe even more than friends again" Paul thought with a with a small smile on his face

What do you think? Review and tell me I can handle it

Thanks much to people who reviewed the first time


	2. Advice from Johnny

hey im back with another chapter thanks to all those who reviewed ... and one more thing

woot woot! TRIPLE H is coming back baby! the king of kings is gonna come back on his throne lol cant wait

Frustration took upon Amy as she slightly banged her head against the wall. As the tears began to fall she got even more upset with herself

"ok Amy" she said to herself "no need to panic about this your over him" or so she thought

"no no I still can't love him can I?"

"everybody loves me babe" john said jokingly

Amy quickly looked up and chuckled

"of course I love you john who else?"

"I don't know maybe a certain king of kings"

Amy stared straight into his eyes and just laughed slightly

"don't be crazy John I wasn't talking about him"

"ok then why where you crying" he asked as he lifted an eyebrow

"it's a bit stuffy in here that all" she replied quickly

"right Amy you know you can talk to me"

she sighed then "I know Johnny I know" she paused then "John I'm scared what if he tries to play with my emotions again what if he wants to get back together what if…"

"you don't know" he cut her off "you won't know unless you give it a shot. He's different then what he was a few years back he's done a lot growing up Amy"

"but John he hurt me to my _soul"_she replied sadly

"sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most Amy we don't want to do it but we do .To figure out if the person we hurt is worth it. I know it's confusing but it's true."

"but John he left me for my best friend" she replied angrily "then my _best friend_ hooks up with my cousin!"

"look Amy you might not see in but he's dieing inside. He still has the photos of you to together. He still has the gifts. He remembers everything about you. He still loves you"

Amy eyes widened "he's never that he does though"

"just because someone doesn't say something doesn't mean it isn't there"

Amy put her head down as tears began to flow

John did the first thing he could think of as put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Amy buried he head in John's shirt as she let the tears go. Uncontrollable sobs coming out. "its ok baby girl its gonna be ok". "John im scared" she let out quickly "im really scared of falling apart again. "now you listen to me" John said quickly "it doesn't matter how many times you fall it matters how many times you pick you self up"

Amy smiled as he said that

"you really know what to say to a girl don't you John Cena"

"that's how I roll Amy Dumas

Amy let out a laugh "well thanks Johnny but I gotta go practice with Paul"

"are you gonna be ok with him" he asked concern evident in his voice

"yeah I will don't worry ill call you later John bye" she waved as she walked away

John watched her proceed down the hallway praying that his best friend was gonna be alright

_Paul's locker-room_

Paul sat on the couch with a smile on his face as he was looking a picture. A picture that brought back so many happy memories. It was a picture of him and Amy. They were sleeping Amy head was resting on Paul chest at a park. Being with her was the happy time he could remember. _How could you be so stupid to let her go_ he thought to himself._ Oh yeah that's right you wanted to be at the top of company. Obviously money was more important than love right?_ he though bitterly to himself. Suddenly a knock disrupted his thoughts.He quickly put the picture away and stood up. as he answered the door he was surprised to see who it was.

"Hi Paul" Amy said in a low voice

"Hi" Paul said in nervous voice. there was an awkward silence between them

"ummm im here to go over the script with you"

"Uh ok come on in" he said as he opened the door for her

as she walked over to the couch to sit he couldn't help but stare at her._ god she's beautiful_ he thought to himself. Amy felt his eyes on her so she looked up . "what ?"Amy said obviously irritated. "nothing" Paul said quickly "you just look nice today that's all" Amy gave him a small smile and a slight blush appeared on her face "and your even more beautiful when you blush" Paul said with a slight smile on his face.

Amy just smiled and thinking to herself _oh yeah this is definitely gonna be an interesting rehearsal_

so what do you think?hopefully you like this chapter review if you may

wwe-queen85


	3. Emotion Overdrive

_Wow it's been forever since I've updated this story. More than a year. I must apologize for that. But im back and here to stay ____.__ENJOY__!!!!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ok so you understand what were suppose to do right"? questioned Paul

"uh yeah Adam and Randy are going to come out and try to distract you and Shawn at SNME,I try to come at you with the tag team belt but you grab a hold of me and…"Amy paused

"we kiss!"

"yeah"Amy whispers quietly to herself" we kiss"

As an uncomfortable silence fell over them both Paul decided to break the ice

"so how does your boyfriend feel about the whole kiss?"

"well" Amy pauses. "he's not exactly thrilled but what can he do? It our job"

As Amy went to sit down to go over the script some more, Paul couldn't take his eyes off her. He remembers how her smile used to be the only thing to make his day. Her eyes just stared into his, showing love and affection. How just with one touch he would forget about all his troubles. He remembers her face expression when he used to take her body to places it's never been before. And the moans she would make when he took her body to pure ecstasy. As he went on reminiscing about her he spotted at mysterious mark on the side of her neck. As he went to sit down next to her to get a better look at it Amy jumped slightly startled

"What?" she question irritation evident in her voice

"what's that mark on your neck"? Paul's voice laced with concern

"on my neck?" _shit, she thought inwardly to herself, Adam had left it when he found out the storyline with Paul, she had completely forgotten about it_

"I fell that's all, no biggie"

"who are you fooling Ames"?

"look just drop it ok?"

"fine. whatever. I guess that's what happens when I care"

"now you want to start" she mumbled to herself, but loud enough for Paul to here

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"it means that all of sudden you want to be concerned on how I'm feel..."

"now wait a minute" Paul interrupted and voice rising" I've always cared about you Amy, don't make it seem like I haven't"

"oh well you sure fooled me, I guess you really showed you cared for me when you were shoving your tongue down Stephanie's throat huh?" she paused to collect her emotions" you should be boyfriend of the fucking year!"

"look I did what I had to do, and I'm sorry you can't figure that out"

"yeah I guess that's the only thing your sorry about." Amy whispered but Paul once again heard her as he opened he mouth to speak Amy interrupted him

"you never gave me a fucking explanation Paul! you never gave me chance to try in understand. and worst of all" a couple tears coming out of her eyes, and voice hoarse "you never even said I'm sorry"

The emotion was too much for Amy she didn't want to go back to the day she discovered Paul cheated on her. It was too painful. Amy just needed to get of here as soon as possible

As she headed for the door, to leave Paul softly grabbed her arm

"Amy" Paul spoke softly "I didn't mean to cheat on you"

Amy just shook her head

"you don't get it Paul do you? you didn't just cheat on me_. you broke me completely"_

Amy walked out of the room leaving Paul to think about what she just said._ you broke me completely_. Oh god, what have I done to her?

"I'm sorry Amy"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sheesh was that intense or what? So is it just me or is everyone excited about the Slammy Awards tomorrow night on Raw? It should be a memorable show ____…Well hope you like the chapter, review please!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I will admit it, I am the biggest hypocrite out there! Lol. I'm over here putting pressure on authors to update and/or finish their stories and I haven't done neither for my stories. Its been more than a freaking year!. I've missed writing for fan fiction. But here I am with an update . Reviews, compliments, insults, and suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**(A/N) Sadly I disclaim, and I know the way I wrote the SNME was not how the it occurred but bare with me I changed it up a bit. Anywho… I hope you ****Enjoy!**

"Hey babe why did you leave the arena early" Adam asked as he walked into to his and Amy's hotel room " you seemed in a hurry is everything ok?"

The audacity on this one.

"I'm just not feeling well" Amy responded with a forced smile. That was the least of it. After the heated arguement between her and Paul, she just wanted to get the hell outta there. So she left his lockerroom and made a bee line for her rental car. All she wanted to do was unwine in the hotel room. So she sat on the couch,eating ice cream, and watching T.V. But all good things come to an end dont they?.

"Listen Ames about earlier I'm sorry its just…"

Oh boy. Here we go with this showcase again. I'm just going to zone out for a bit. I Don't need to here this. The I'm sorrys, the sometimes you get me so upset, the I wont ever do it again, but do you wanna know which one is my favorite? "and baby I love you" Adam continued. Bingo ladies and gentleman! The I loves you's are classic. Its seems as if women are born with emotion and men are born with lies spilling out of their mouth. It must be nice to screw around with other girls, lie about it, then have a great 8 hours of sleep .

Assholes.

She didn't want to hear Adam spit this bullshit with her. Especially right now. The confrontation between her and Paul earlier had drained her. All she wanted to do was sleep her sorrows away. But she couldn't do that with Mr. Copeland over here blabbing his mouth a hundred miles per minute. Newsflash asshole! I Can see right through you

"So you don't mind then?" Adam finishes

Amy brought herself back to earth and merely nodded her head yes. She wasn't sure what Adam question was. But she do anything to end the conversation.

"Ok so ill see you later babe, don't wait up!" Adam exclaimed as he left the hotel room

"of course he told me sorry why else would he" a frustrated Amy stated to herself

She clicked the T.V off and dragged herself off the couch to her duffle bag to retrieve her night clothes. As she was dressing for be she couldn't help but replay the conversation between her and Paul earlier. To shortened the confrontation into one sentence was easy. She screwed up. She opened Pandora's box. She informed him of the pain he put her through. Which also opened up a new set of wounds that she worked at for years trying to healing. A string of pain shot through Amy's heart. She let out a long, shaky sigh.

Just then her phone started vibrating. She retrieved it from the desk next to her and the name Anthony popped up on the screen

It was her cousin. Anthony. The evil cousin in Amy's mind. Hes the one screwing Stephanie any chance he cringed at that thought and answered the phone.

"Why are all the assholes on my case today" Amy yelled as she accepted his call

"Its good to talk to ya too Ames, please try to contain you excitement" Anthony responded in a sarcastic tone

"What do you want Anthony?" Did nobody get a fucking clue today! "I have nothing to say to you

"I just wanted to see how your doing Ames" Anthony shortly pauses " I heard you have a storyline with Paul coming up and I wanted to make sure you were ok"

Well aren't you just a doll?

"Well I'm just fine and dandy Ant."

"Look Amy don't give that attitude, I'm only trying to help"

"No offense Anthony but you of all people can't help me with this." Amy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Amy I am so sorry for everything that Steph has done"

Amy's sigh turned into a frustrated laugh " I am sick of everyone and there sorrys today, I cant deal with this tonight, goodnight Anthony, make sure to give Steph a call tonight" was the last thing Amy said before she clicked the end button.

She let her head fall back on the pillow and just stared up at the ceiling. Thinking about the events that have occurred within the last few days. Thank goodness she gets the next few days off. But then in just 5 days it was Saturday Nights Main Event.

Great. Just fucking Great.

In 5 days she would have to kiss "him". A kiss that she hasn't experience in 6 years. A kiss that ignited a wave of memories. So maybe Saturday wouldn't be so bad. One things for sure, She was going to enjoy these next few days off.

_Something's gotta give_

**American Airline Center- Dallas Texas**

**Saturday Nights Main Event**

**Elimination Tag-Team Handicap Match – D-Generation-X vs. The Spirit Squad**

Amy was standing by the entrance walk as she watched monitor screen anxiously, as she waited for her cue which would be after Vince. Her palms were sweating, she couldn't stand in one place, stomach was churning, and don't even get Amy Dumas started on her heart rate. Roadrunner had nothing it. She closed her eyes and let her mind daze off.

Vince was suppose to go out and distract Shawn, and she would soon follow to try in help distract him. But then she would then get caught by Triple H. It would just be the beginning steps of her joining Degeneration X.

Oh Joy.

Amy turned her attention back to the screen to see DX elimination of a second Spirit Squad member. Triple H pinned Johnny by spine buster, sending him to join Mitch in the isolation chamber

Leaving it to be a 3 on 2 situation.

She got her cue to run down the aisle soon. "lets get this over with"

Kenny knocked Triple H in the head and rolled him out of the ring , just then Shawn creeps behind Kenny and delivers the sweetchin music. As he was going for the pin Vince was running down the aisle with Amy close behind. Vince hopped into the ring and got into Shawn's face and yelled all sorts of obscenities.

Amy creped around the ring and went towards the announce table. The plan was to hit Shawn behind the head. She went towards Lillian Garcia demanding her to move, she picked up the steel chair and folded it and turned around to see none other then Triple H.

Oh crap.

"Here goes nothing" Amy thought to herself.

Paul walked slowly up to her with a sly smile

"where are you going with that baby" Paul said as he got closer to Amy

Amy backed up into the barricade as she tried to talk her way out of the situation. Just then Paul grabbed her shoulders and she felt a surge of electricity go through her. She was only mere inches away from his face. Nothing compared to the nerves she felt now. She took in his features. To his full delicious lips, scruffy beard, and breathtaking eyes. She even loved his enormously huge nose. It was just a minor downfall to him. Just then his lips came down on hers as she clutched the barricade for support. It wasn't the rough quick kiss that was suppose to be in the script. Instead it was soft, slow, and wonderful. Paul's hands grabbed her face softly, then moving them to her hair. He broke the kiss, giving her a couple of pecks before dropping his hands and backing away. His licked his lips in satisfaction and gave a slight smirk. Just then Nicky comes behind Triple H and hits him on his back a few times then throwing him in the ring.

Amy's legs grew wings as she ran out of there into the backstage area. She ran through the curtain, passed the production crew and lingering Divas, she turned the corner and grabbed a crate for support. Not because she was tired from the run but instead her emotions caught up with her. That kiss was just how she remembered it. But only better. Amy ran a hand through her hair ,let out a sigh and touched her fingers to her lips. His lips were still lingering there She was hoping she wouldn't enjoy that kiss.

Not only did she enjoy it, she was craving for _**more**__._


End file.
